Love Story
by xsonyourhands
Summary: Bella is best friends with Edward, he asks her to the school dance in 8th grade, the next day she's gone. What happens when they meet again in college?
1. Chapter 1

A/N OK, just so you know I am Taylor, but so is my co-writer, so when its underlined its me, and when its bold its the other Taylor.

So if you don't know the drill please R&R. Also we got the title of this chap from the song Sadie Hawkins Dance by: Relient K. We were listening to my ipod and drinking diet Pepsi with lime and eating pretzels at my house and this story was born. I know its a corny title, but Its named after the song by Taylor Swift who also shares my name :D. So enjoy, R&R.

Sadie Hawkins Dance

BPOV

Alice and I sat on the edge of the bathroom sinks, discussing happily who we should take to the dance. "Honestly, Alice

why not ask…hm…uh…Paul?" I said, thinking, "Oh. My. God. NO!" Alice screamed at me, and then we laughed until we

cried. This was our special place. We frequently ditched part of History to do this. But why should the teachers care? We

were smart and we already knew what they taught, so we basically had fifty minutes of free time to ourselves. Just then

, there was a knock on the door. Alice hopped up to get it and I hopped down to. Alice peeked out and said, "Hi Edward." I

didn't hear his response, but she said, "Join the party." I blushed when I looked at him, I wondered how much he had

heard. He walked in like he owned the place, not nervous that this was the girls' bathroom and he was a guy. A gorgeous

guy.

"Hey" he said in his gorgeous, velvety… wait what am I thinking, Edward is just a friend and my best friends brother

nonetheless. I'll admit, he is good looking, even drop dead gorgeous with his bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He could

have any girl he wants but… "Bella, Bella, earth to Bella" two voices called to me. "Whoa, what" was my genius response.

"You have a habit of spacing out lately" teased Edward, and I rolled my eyes. "So Edward… who are you taking to the

dance?" "Ummmm, I don't know yet" I looked down at my watch and realized that class was almost over. "Hey guys, we

should start heading back, Class is almost over." Alice left immediately, but I stayed to check my hair and make-up. I

noticed that Edward stayed behind.

"What's up?" Edward blushed, WAIT did Edward just blush? "Well… I uh have to umm

ask you something." Edward just stuttered AND he's nervous, it must be important. "Well,

Iwaswonderingifyouwouldcometothedancewithme?" "What I didn't catch that?" "Will you come to the dance with me?

Please Bella?" He looked at me, almost pleading. "Umm, I'll get back to you on that."and with that I ran back to class.

"What took you so long?" Alice hissed at me. "Your brother asked me to the dance." "He WHAT?" Alice nearly yelled

earning us an annoyed look from the teacher. "Shhhh, he asked me to the dance" I whispered. "Well, what did you say?"

"I said; I'll get back to you on that and then ran here." I said blushing furiously. "Why did you do that?" "I didn't know

what else to do."

A/N

Cliffie, ooooh we're so evil. When you R&R add a song to it that you think would relate to the story and we'll listen to it and maybe you'll have a chappie with your song in it. Also, the faster you R&R the faster we update. Please R&R with a song. Now I'm rambling, if you're still reading this bless you. I want at least 15 reviews to update by tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey, sorry it took so long to update, I went to Florida for MEA and got back yesterday. Please R&R with a song!

**A/N Hey Guys. Again, sorry it took so long. I was at a soccer tournament. We lost. But I was thinking about what we could write. So I hope you guys love it, and Chapter 3 will be here soon. Please R&R with a song!**

Realize By: Colbie Calliat

Chapter 2

BPOV

I sat impatiently as Alice finished my hair and make-up. She thrust a long white garment bag into my hands. Inside was a gorgeous dark blue dress. It came half way down my thighs with spaghetti starps. Across my chest it crossed and wrapped around to my back. I put on the dress, then looked out to see if Alice was ready. She was putting the finishing touches on her make-up and she misted her har with a fial mist of hair spray. She was wearing a silver halter that had an empire waist that was decorated with rhinestones. The bottom looked like liquid silver and flowed just to above her knee. She thrust a pair of blue patent leather pumps at me and pulled on a basic pair of black pumps. Her hair was in tiny rnglets with her bangs straightened.

"Ready to knock them dead?"

"Hell yeah!"

I walked out of her room, but stopped at the top of the stairs. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

EPOV

Alice walked down and we all "ooh"ed and "aww"ed, but then, could that really be Bella? This beatutiful _goddess_ walked down the stairs with her hair cascading down her back in gentle curls and my breath hitched in my throat. She had a death grip on the railing, not wanting to trip as usual. We hadn't spoken since the bathroom incident, normally Alice would have told us just to forgive and forget, but this time she knew something was up. Bella looked sad, why? Almost as if she was hiding something. My parents looked at her reproachfully. She reach the bottom of the stairs, smiled shyly and went to Alice's side. Alice gave her an I'll-talk-to-you-later-look, Bella looked frightened. The threee of us linked arms for pictures, then we were off to the dance. When we got to the dance, the boys did double takes when they daw Bella. I walked up to her and said, "Save one dance for me." I snickered when I saw her blush red, although, she stillled looked gorgeous. Why couldn't she figure out that I loved her and I'm her soul mate? I watched Bella walk away and she was immeadiately asked to danceby her group of admirers. Later, I told myself, later.

It was almost the end of the dance and I still hadn't had my dance so I sauntered up to Bella. "Hey Bella, how about a dance?" She threw me a grateful glance, I be that she was getting realy tired of the admirers following her begging for a dance. "Give me a sec." and with that, she ran off to the bathroom. She was back just as "Love Story" by Taylor Swift started to play. "How about that dance, Eddie?" she teased, and with that, I whisked her away to the dance floor.

_See the party, see the lights, see the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd, and say hello, little did I know._

She slung her arms around my neck while I placed mine on her hips and she swayed dancerously close. "Thanks." She said, smiling at me. "For what?" I asked curiously, wondering if this was the perfect moment. "You know, saving me from Mike and then."

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever comin' around. My faith in you was fading._

Wow, I never thought a song could say what I felt, but I guess this one does. The song ended, and Bella gave me a hug, a peck on the cheek, an envelope, and said "Good-bye Edward." She ran out of the room, not saying another word. I left to try and follow her, but she was gone.

A/N HAHA! We gave you another cliffie! R&R with a song and maybe it won't take us so long to update although I had fun in Florida! Thanks to all who reviewed, you know who you are! Remeber R&R!

**A/N Like Tay said, ANOTHER cliff. What happens? Nawt telling. You'll just have to read Chapter 3, which will come soon, so relax and wait. Suggestion: Drink some Diet Pepsi w/ Lime and pretzels, they're...inspiratonal :-) LOL. Remember R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N SOOO its what you have been waiting for CHAPTER 3!! applause. Also, if you didn't check out chap 2, I fixed our problem, its now the REAL chapter 2. SOO, enjoy and R&R with a song!! We love all you guys!

**A/N NOW IS THE TIME FOR CHAPTER THREE! Suggestion: listen to 'what hurts the most' as many times as you can while reading the chapter and you might relize the pain. Oops. Give away. Well, at least your going to read it now. P.S.- Sorry for the last technical difficulty. It's all Taylor's Fault. :-) LoL** (A/N It's SOOOO not all my fault, I was the one who figured out how to fix it! :P)

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Song: What Hurts the Most by: Casacada

Chapter 3

EPOV

Bella's actions at the dance dumbfounded me. As we rode home in the car, Alice was unusually quiet and just stared out the window. I had expected her to go on about how

amazing the dance was and how cute the boys were that she danced with, but she didn't.

"What's wrong Alice?" I sighed knowing she would probably want to tell me. "Oh, nothing." She responded emotionlessly, turning to look at me. Then she saw the envelope.

"What is _that_?" she exclaimed excitedly. "Open it" she commanded excitement creeping into her voice. I rolled my eyes, but opened it anyway her excitement had spiked my

curiosity. I took the letter out and unfolded it, it read:

_Dear Edward,_

_This is so hard to write, but I'll write it anyway. If you're reading this then Alice told you to read it and it sparked your curiosity, it also means I'm gone- as in I left. Charlie got hurt on the job and he can't take care of me, so I am going with my mom and never coming back. Please don't come after me! I talked to Alice, and tell her I love her and will miss her bunches. You've been an amazing friend Edward. I'll miss you._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

_XOXOXO_

A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, srry kind of sad isn't it ! :P

I couldn't help myself. This simple piece of paper hit me with a crippling force. I loved her. She loved me, and she was gone. A tear rolled down Alice's cheek and I could feel my

eyes sting, I had to get to Bella's before she left. "Stop the car!" There must have been something I my voice that made Carlisle stop the car. I jumped out and started running

with one thing on my mind: Get to Bella.

BPOV

I got home and tears were streaming down my face, my mom was there waiting and she held me until I stopped crying. When I was done I went upstairs to put on jeans and

Edward's old sweatshirt. I hugged Charlie good-bye. Just as we pulled out of the driveway I saw someone stop at the end of the driveway. I rubbed at the fogged up window… It

was Edward standing there, his face contorted in pain as he tried not to cry, he tried, but his face crumpled. I looked at him and for one instant our eyes met, then I turned the

corner knowing I would never see him again. My mind brought up his face as it contorted and crumpled in pain. It shoved me over the edge and I started to cry again.

A/N HAHAHA Another cliffie, maybe the next chappie won't IDK. Soooo, R&R with a song. Did you like it, we love feedback. Sorry its so short!

**A/N What do you think of our oh-so annoying cliffs. I kind'ove like them. JK. Anyways, R&R ASAP and we'll get to Chap 4. P.S- Sorry it's so short, again, all Tayor's Fault. LOL. JK. ROTFL **(A/N again soo not my fault!)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-

A/N-

You can Hate me forever for amking this an author's note, but it was needed. Before you skip this hear me out. I need songs ASAP! Also, I don't know when I will have time to update anytime soon because I have so many tests because the end of the quarter is soon. I have to get my grades up because I want need a cell phone. Now, I'm sorry. The new chapter should be up soon, but I don't know an exact date yet. Please don't kill me. Love y'all and please keep reviewing. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO- Taylor (The cool one)!! :P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Womanizer by: Britney Spears

10th Grade

EPOV

Bella left me that night and I never forgave her. She left me that in a moment of depression that turned me into the town's player. Now, understand, I'm not a stalker, nor do I disrespect girls, I just respect A LOT of them. Crap, I groaned inwardly, here comes Kate, or is it Tanya, whatever.

"Hey Eddie" She purred, or at least tried. If you have ever plugged your nose and sung off-key, you would know what she sounded like, at least she was a good kisser.

"Not know Kate"

"My name's Tanya!" She said sounding annoyed.

"Whatever"

Alice and I still met in the bathrooms during History, except for its harder to go unnoticed in high-school. This year they had gotten smart and put us in advanced classes that didn't even produce a _slight_ challenge. I didn't feel the need to go to class today, so I headed out to my car to listen to music. Ughhhh… here comes Tanya. She's the most persistent of my girlfriends, sometimes I liked her for, that's why our relationship had lasted two days (that's the longest relationship I've had in a while). Right now her little talent was making life hell.

"Hey Edward" she said sliding in and sitting in my lap.

"Tanya, its been nice the past two days we've been together, but its time for me to move on." If Bella was here she would've laughed at my pathetic attempt of a break-up. Then again if Bella was here I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Oh they were all right! You are a player and a huge jerk with an ego the size of Mars."

I tried not to laugh, its not like I haven't heard that one before. She was the most unoriginal person I know. All of the sudden I saw spiky black hair out of the corner of my eyes.

"Ughh, Alice not now"

"Everyone else is ditching, so as soon as you get rid of ditzy here…"

"Hey" yelled an indignant Tanya.

"As I was saying as soon as we get rid of ditzy here, we can go home. I told the nurse you were going home sick and I was taking care of you. What a dummy to believe that."

Since _she_ left Alice had resorted to shopping and plain spitefulness. It was distressing to watch the normally bubbly Alice become sullen and spiteful. I tried to find Bella's number a few times to beg her to come back, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I felt lost so I started dating people that looked like Bella or had known Bella before she left hoping I would get a number or some form contact. I got nothing, zero, zip, zilch, nada. I guess I've kind of become addicted to it, I know its not healthy to tret girls like that, but I'm addicted, I need Bella back.

BPOV

Ever since I left Edward and Forks behind I grew even more resigned than I use to be. I have no social life what so ever. I have tried many times to pluck up the courage to call him, but everytime I chicken out. What if he hates me, I couldn't face him. I know I worry my mom when I'm like this, but I don't know what else to do, I need Edward back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the long delay, but chap 7 should be up soon. Merry Christmas.!!**

Breakout by: Miley Cyrus

Chapter 5

BPOV

I can't believe I am finally going to college! I have been saving and finally been able to afford tuition at Harvard. I had always wanted to be a lawyer and now I was going to one of the best schools ever. It was sad to pack up in Phoenix and I decided I needed to visit Charlie. I didn't want to stir up any unwanted memories having finally settled down. So, to compromise we invited Charlie down. It was awesome to see my dad again.

It was so hard to leave Renee and it was long and tearful to say goodbye. I turned around one last time and waved. Once I got on the plane I let out a huge sigh. I am on my own, wow, I'm an adult. I did a little happy dance, but stopped when I saw the weird looks people were giving me. Pssh, what's their problem, don't they remember being first time college kids. I could barely sit still, only a few more hours!

EPOV

Who knew that it would take leaving for college before Alice sort of became more like how she used to be, then again she does love any excuse to throw a party. It was amazing that she got everyone, even people who are sometimes scared of us to come. That evil pixie probably invited a bunch of my exes too.

Finally everyone left, I am free to finish packing. I can't wait to get to Harvard. I wonder if Bella… No, I can't let my mind go there. I guess I will go to bed because of the early morning.

It was so hard to leave Esme, she was so sad. Her last two have left and she has no one left to mother. Poor Carlisle he's her next victim. I waved to Carlisle one last time before I got on the plane. I almost did a happy dance in my seat, but decided to refrain. I'm going to Harvard.

BPOV

Finally, the plane ride was over. I went to grab my bags and then I was on my way to Harvard. Boston was bustling. I was so shocked and my senses couldn't take it all in. At some point I just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. I was snapped out of it when a fat man shoved me from behind. Well, it had to have it's flaws. I was excited to be by the ocean, it reminded me of Forks and all the walks with Edward… No, I can't let my mind go there.

I looked around the campus is HUGE! It would take me a while to figure out how to get around. There were posters and booths all over. I walked to the biggest booth that claimed to be where you check in. I was in room 210. I headed to the dorm. When I got to the room I put my key in the lock just as it was opened from the inside. The woman who opened the door was the kind you saw on a magazine cover.

"You must be older than a freshman, so why am I sharing a dorm with you?"

"They were running short on rooms."

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Bella."

"Rosalie but you can call me Rose."

Why did that sound so familiar? I wandered back to the bedrooms and put my stuff on the middle bed. I walked past Rose who was on the phone. I should get my bedding right now. After two hours I was back at the dorm.

"Hi Bella." I heard Rose yell.

"Bella? Ohmigosh BELLA!!" Then I saw a short blur of black hair and pale skin run at me.

**A/N SOooo what do you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N This was a chappie that was inspired by my sis... I luv you K!!!! I'm so happy we finally updated, sorry it took so long! It was difficult to write for sure, so review!!! And on with the story!_

Some Hearts: Carrie Underwood

Chapter 6

BPOV

I was knocked to the floor upon impact. I looked up confused as I felt whoever this was getting off my chest.

"Oops, sorry Bella, I forgot that you were quite this balance challenged… Silly me!" then, it registered.

"Alice, oh my god ALICE!" I wrapped her small frame in a hug. "Wait if you're here, is Ed- _he_ here also?" I winced as I stuttered over his name.

"Edward, of course he's here! Duh, don't you remember planning on going to Harvard, the three of us. Well, he never did give up on that and he hoped that you would be here too…" she trailed off.

"No." I said softly. "No, I can't do this, I can't get wrapped up in Forks again. And I definitely can't get wrapped up with you and _him_ again. I'm sorry, I just can't take it Alice." I ran out of the room.

I sat down on the bench shaking with my silent sobs. _Why did they have to come here?_ I repeated over and over in my head. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I can't stay here." I mumbled. I walked back up to my dorm, past the still shocked Alice, grabbed my purse and walked back out. They were still too shocked to stop me. I finally made it to the safe haven of my car before collapsing into the seat and crying. 10 minutes later, I was still there… I wiped my eyes and started the engine. I drove around for a while before stopping at a small café that looked relatively empty.

I wrenched the door open. I walked to the counter and gave my order to a matronly looking woman who was working.

"Rough first day dear?" she asked me when she brought me my order.

"You have no idea." I replied, gratefully grabbing the coffee she placed in front of me.

Sitting down, she said. "Well, you can talk to me, I'm guessing we're not going to be interrupted." She glanced around the empty café as if to prove her point.

"Well, it's a long story really." And then I launched into what had happened. "When I was little I lived in a small town with my mother and father. My father was injured and my mother took me, we left town. I left behind my two best friends, Alice and Edward when I moved. I haven't had any form of contact with them until today. I am sharing a dorm with Rosalie, and possibly Alice. I walked in and saw Alice and then she told me that Edward was here, but I don't want to go through all this pain again and I don't know what I should do." I said my voice cracking at the end. I looked up at her, but she just gave me a small, sad smile and patted my hand.

"Everything will work out in the end. It always does." She got up and went back to the counter.

I sighed. "I hope it does. Thanks for listening!" I left her a five on the table and got up to leave. I would just have to face the facts.

I drove back to campus. I mentally prepared myself for what I was about to do, I was going to see if I could switch rooms. With that I would probably be able to avoid all contact with _them_ I mean, would they really even be in any of my classes… Would they?

I walked up to my dorm room with heavy feet. I paused outside of the door and heard someone probably Alice sniffling. I sighed, this was going to be hard. I opened the door and then I stood there frozen… Exactly what I had been fearing…

EPOV

Without pulling any strings, at least on my part, I was in a dorm with Jasper and Emmett. We hung out in the room for a bit, but then the guys got hungry so we went down to grab some food. I watched as Emmett scared the poor girl working there. I snorted and rolled my eyes while I grabbed a bag of chips.

"You know Em… Scaring random people is not something that.. Hang on a sec." I grabbed my vibrating phone and opened it.

**From: Alice**

**OMG bella is back and sharing my dorm!!!!! U should come up 2 say hey!!!**

I almost did a happy dance.

"Hey guys, I'll meet up with you later, 'kay. Alice wants me." Emmett snickered.

"Pervert." I muttered. It was all I could do not to sprint up to her room and look cool and collected. Once I was out in the open, I received another text.

**From: Alice**

**Bella left… she said she didn't want 2 get rapped up in Forks anymore… shes gone and we were so close… :'(**

_Bella's gone… _My mind couldn't take all of this changing. I continued to Alice's room anyway, she would need someone to talk to. I got up to the room and Alice was standing in a state of shock. Her phone held limply in her hands. I grabbed her shoulders and dragged her to the couch. Once she sat down, she seemed to be yanked out of her reverie. She started to babble about how Bella had been right there. She talked for a while, but then she seemed to realize that it wasn't going to do any good, Bella's mind was made up.

"God dammit." I muttered when Alice started crying. This was supposed to be fun you know all the whole going to college thing, being on our own, but all this had managed to do was wreak emotional havoc.

I looked up because suddenly, _she_ was standing there in the doorway, her eyes slightly puffy as though she had been recently crying. My memory hadn't done her justice with her gorgeous and thick mahogany hair and her penetrating chocolate brown eyes. She stood there as though frozen.

"What, no warm welcome for me Bells?" I asked. She swallowed visibly. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't move. I walked up to her and brushed the hair away from

her face. "No." She said quietly, and Alice looked up again. "Are you going to stay?" Alice asked hopefully, and she gave Bella her classic sad face. Bella pulled away from me and hugged Alice. "Fine." She said, wiping her eyes, and then she smiled, "Only 'cause I love you." Alice giggled and I just stood there. _So Bella only loves Alice. _I thought bitterly. "I'll leave you guys to your..uh..own stuff. I have to go meet, er, Emmett and Jazz. They insisted on showing me a full tour of the grounds, so I will see you later." I

started to walk out of the room, when Emmett and Jasper suddenly walked down the hall

and forced me into the girls dorm. Alice and Bella hadn't seemed to move from their hugging position when we walked in, and Emmett forced me onto the bed. "Well, well." He said, while Alice and Bella shared a knowing smile. "Great to see yeah Bella, Alice I still love you, and Edward, well, no comment." I rolled my eyes and Bella looked at me curiously. When I looked her straight in the eyes, she looked away embarrassed. Of course, Emmett noticed that, and being Emmett he had to comment on it. "Hey Edward give Bella your phone. She'll see all of your contacts that are girls and your perverted text messages and then maybe she'll get jealous..if your lucky." Bella raised her eyebrows at me, Alice slapped Emmett and Jasper choked on some water he grabbed. "Yeah, Edward, why don't you?" Asked Bella and I stopped blushing. "Sure." I said casually and I tossed her my palm.

BPOV

Edward had been busy while I was gone. Very busy. I noticed he had one hundred and three girl contacts and each name had a smile face right by it. I was shocked at the text messages to. I guess Edward switched girlfriends every hour. I didn't even know Forks had that many females. I guess I missed some details. Edward was watching me cautiously and I thru him back the phone within two minutes. "God, Edward why do you have to be such a jerk." Asked Alice, and she glared at Edward. "This is your problem, not mine Alice." He said furiously, (I guess this was not the time to notice how gorgeous Edward's eyes were when he was mad) and he stalked out of the room. Emmett and Jazz shrugged and left behind him.

**A/N: Two words. Hardest Chapter. I don't think that I've struggled as much as I did with this chapter. The other Taylor started it so well and then she emailed me to finish it. When you are in two different states and your only way of communicating is texting, it is slightly harder to get the other person's idea. Nevertheless, thanks to some editing and finishing up, the chapter kinda rocked. You know you want to read more.**

_A/N Exactly what Taylor said, the beggining came easily for me, but she did the whole EPOV parts... I hope you enjoy it, so review, review, REVIEW, next chappie I'll probably do shout outs so make sure you REVIEW!!!! :-) Thanks for supporting and sticking with us!_


End file.
